rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Boss335GT/The end of the road for volume 1
So another week has flied past so it is fitting for another blog post of my ramblings for the community to read. As you probably now know, we have reached the end of Volume 1. Did any of us accuratly predict the end? I sure didn't it was a utter curveball, one from the left field if you ask me. I willt get to in depth about it, there are quite a few other blog and forum posts talking about it so i'm going to sum up what my thoughts were on what occured in Episode 16 (spoilers ahead if you haven't watched the Volume 1 finale) *We learned a segnificant amount on both Blake and Weisss' backstories over the last 2 episodes. Starting off with Weiss, some new critical information was that the Faunus / WF had been at war with the Schnee family for decades (which we speculated about) but still unsure that why there had been actual bloodshed (maybe from a radical faction of the WF?) considering that according to Blake, they had only been violent for the last 5 years or so. If I was going to speculate from both other users thoughts and my own, a plausible idea could be as I stated above that only a small subset or faction of the WF (when they were still a "peaceful" organisation ) could have been what was causing the Schnee family grief. How the WF and the Faunus initiated a war with the Schnee family is still up in the air, but on my specualtion, maybe the Schnee Dust Company used Faunus labour? tell me in the comments what you think : Moving on to Blake, from the 2 last episodes much specualtion was put to an end (and much debate) in that : 1. We now have irrefutable evidence that she is a Faunus (which I don't think was much of a suprise to anyone), : 2. She was a former WF member for most of her life (something that shocked me a little, but I think most people were expecting such an outcome) and that the Faunus inequality is being slowly changed but not from social change in the society, but out of terror due to the extreme violence directed towards the human species becasue of the now radical change in leadership due to the resignation of the previous leader. (How or why, and the extenuating circumstances are unknown, but it is entirely possible that the previous leader resigned out of disgust at the new direction the WF was taking. : Also something that is worth a mention is that Weiss and Blake came to understanding about both Blake being a Faunus and not the human that we were led to believe, and suprisingly came to an agreement (which I thought would be a sore point for Weiss, considering her extreme dislike towards the Faunus as a race). How long this truce lasts between Weiss and Blake has to be seen, as its quite hard for a individual to change their personal beliefs and opinions however personally I am hoping that they can both get through it, and improve the team dynamics segnificantly. : Now to a topic that probably is on most minds of the individuals who watch RWBY is: What the hell is Penny? Is she an andvanced Android or just a human? She does posses some incredible strength with her ability to not only ''MOVE AIRSHIPS ''like it was nothing, to her Energy weapon whatever it is that can decimate multiple targets and go through and solid material like a hot wire through butter to her extreme sword / knife skills. Watching here abosolutly decimate the WF like it was a walk in the park left me gobsmacked and amazed. If I was going to make a case wether she was human or not, I still do not know which side to pick so I will leave it to the minds of the community to enlighten me with their thoughts on the matter : And for the last topic I am going to cover for today is that did you expect that Roman was working with the White Fang but also was just another head of the Hydra? Who would have guessed that CInder and the 2 unknown characters were on top of the food chain? I was expecting that Cinder was going to come in somewhere but not on top of the food chain, that was a shock to me. However Roman using the WF as his own personal army was not too much of a suprise concidering he used Junior's Henchmen in Episode 1, robbing From Dust Til Dawn, so using other thugs for hire was not a suprise. : And now to the weekly poll Did you think that Episode 16 was awesome? Yes No So what are your thoughts? Am I barking up the wrong tree or spot on? leave your thoughts below on what you thought. 10:01, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts